Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution is a Resident Evil game idea by Hyper Zergling, which takes place in 2006 where Dominic Lee is on his mission to obtain the Hyper-evolutionary virus samples. Gameplay Like Resident Evil 4 and 5, the camera angle will be third-person over-the-shoulder. Unlike the other Resident Evil games, the player will not be able to make money to buy and/or improve weapons. However, there will be a variety of weapons, ammunition, and supplies lying in random corners or containers. Characters can also run and shoot at the same time, much unlike previous games. Playable Characters *Dominic Lee is the male protagonist. Unlike any of the protagonists, he is physically more like Albert Wesker. Unfortunately, he will almost always find himself fighting at least five enemies at once, and seldom fight easier Zombies. It is rare for him to find weapons during his solo missions. At the beginning of the game, he starts out with an M16A3+M203, an XM11L, the Silicon Carbide Edge, and Green+Blue Herbs. It is also very difficult to perform third-strike combo melee attacks with Dom, due to his power. *Jane Bradstreet is the female protagonist. The player will find her parts easier, due to the low number of enemies she will encounter, and most of them being only zombies. Also, she will often be in areas where weapons and supplies are abundant. However, when she is hurt by a virus-infected creature, she must use a Blue herb within a certain amount of time, or she dies. She starts with a Colt Anaconda and Green+Blue Herbs. Weapons The following are usable weapons throughout the game. Some weapons are more common and others, and some weapons are compatible only to one of the characters. Some guns can only be used on certain levels. Melee: *Silicon Carbide Edge (Dom only) *Knife (Jane, Chris, and Jill only) *Pitchfork *Axe *Scythe *Akuma (Tony only) Handguns/Magnums: *XM11L (Dom only) *Colt Anaconda *Orion 12 Gauge Flare Gun *Beretta 92F (Chris only) *Smith & Wesson Model 29 (Chris only) *Beretta Px4 Storm (Jill only) *Samurai Edge (Jill only) *Colt Python (Jill only) Shotguns: *Coach Gun *Ithaca 37 (Chris only) *Franchi SPAS-12 (Dom only) Machine Guns: *M16A3 (Dom only) *Thompson M1928A1 *American-180 *SIG SG 551 (Chris only) *Heckler & Koch MP5 (Jill only) Rifles: *Ruger 77/22 (Jane only) Projectile: *M67 grenades *M202A1 FLASH *M203 (Dom only) **Explosive Rounds **B.O.W. Gas Rounds *Incendiary Grenades (Tony only) *Milkor MGL (Chris only) **Electric Rounds Special: *Tesla Rifle *Compound Bow (Tony only) *M84 stun grenades (Tony and Jill only) Locations *Dom's Unnamed Community *Ground Zero (Raccoon City) *Jameson Beach *Amazon Rainforest Enemies *Zombie *Cerberus *Crimson Head *Licker *Flesh Sucker *Neptune *Infected Vampire Bat *Infected Black Caiman *Infected Jaguar *Infected Anaconda *Infected Electric Eel *Infected Piranha *Silvus (boss) *The Flying Dutchman (boss) *Charles Burr (boss) *Nagarani (boss) *Tony Wesker (boss) *Monk (Mercenaries Boss) *Priest (Mercenaries Boss) *Tyrant T-666 (Mercenaries Boss) *Death Reaper (Mercenaries Boss) Plot In the year 2006, the T-Virus finds itself in a small town, not far from Raccoon City. Dominic Lee and Felicia Machado, the only two survivors, are now stuck in a heavily built hideout. Dom decides to personally kill all the zombies all over the town. Not long after, Chris and Jill reach the town along their way. They help Dom destroy the remainder of the zombies, and head off to arrest Spencer. Once Dom returns to his hideout with plans to leave, Felicia shows him a strange letter along with a flash drive that she found in one of the shelves. The letter was from his father, prior his death, and it tells him about the Hyper-evolutionary virus and its possible cure to the Progenitor. It also tells him that he was injected by it as an infant, and other samples are hidden all over the Western Hemisphere, and the locations are shown on the flash drive. Looking at the nearest destination, Dom sets off to Raccoon City. To Dom's dismay, Raccoon City was now ground zero. With some hope left, he continues to follow the map to the first sample's location. To his relief, the HEV sample is hidden in a deep basement. After obtaining the sample, he is attacked by the Silvus Tyrant. Using his newly learned speed, he escapes Raccoon City as well as shooting the Silvus's face with his grenade launcher to stall it. He looks at his specialized watch, and heads for the next location. Dom’s next HEV sample is on a beach off the west coast of California. Since it is very far, Dom decides to take Felicia along, and lives in continuous hotels along the way. At the last hotel, Dom leaves the hotel to search for the sample after Felicia goes to sleep. The watch leads him to a log cabin on the beach. After knocking on the door to make sure no one is in the house, he opens it. A few seconds later, he hears a female voice behind him asking, “What the hell are you doing here?” followed by the cocking of a gun. Dom quickly turns around, leans to the right to avoid the woman’s gunshot, and pulls the trigger on his M16. A shower of blood splatters onto the woman’s left shoulder, and she turns around to see a zombie fall backwards. Realizing that Dom is not a thief, the woman holsters her revolver and introduces herself as Jane Bradstreet. Dom explains to her that his father had left him something in the cabin. Jane admits to Dom that she had been only living in the cabin for a few months and allows Dom to get on with his business. After Dom tears open the floorboards and obtains the HEV samples, he also discovers that more samples are hidden in a shallow part of the ocean floor. Jane tells him that she knows about the T-Virus and effects that it has caused, and asks him if she may accompany him. He decides to trust her, but he knows that she is hiding something from him. Now on his amphibious vehicle along with Jane, Dom looks at his watch to find the precise location. Once he finds the approximate site, he gives Jane his watch, because he did not bring any underwater equipment(he didn’t think he would need to go underwater). Jane dives into the cold ocean, along with an oxygen tank and lights, to search for the virus sample. Only equipped with a sharp kitchen knife, she avoids or kills any T-Virus infected creatures such as Neptunes, which are unfortunately swimming in the waters of Jameson Beach, while reaching the bottom. When only a few meters away from the sample, Dom warns her through a communications system that there is a massive Portuguese man o’ war that is not far from her, and is heading in her direction. Above the surface, Dom shoots the man o’ war with his grenade launcher. After he successfully kills it, Jane proceeds to uncover the virus sample. Before swimming to the surface however, Jane is shot by an underwater tranquilizer by a mysterious diver. The diver grabs her unconscious body and swims away. Above the surface, Dom spots a speedboat nearby. Once he sees Jane’s body hauled onto the speedboat, the divers shoot at his amphibious vehicle with an M202A1 FLASH. Using his enhanced reflexes and timing, Dom shoots the rocket out of the sky before it strikes him. Thinking that they had killed Dom, Jane’s captors steer away. Luckily, Dom’s watch has a tracking device, allowing him to follow the divers. The locater brings him to a small ship. Once he infiltrates the ship, he fights armed humans. Along the way to his watch, he comes across the room that Jane is locked in. After freeing her and returning her revolver, they continue through the ship. When they enter the bridge of the ship, they find a man holding a syringe of the HEV sample, laughing before injecting himself. To Dom’s surprise and horror, the man, who Jane recognizes as a bioterrorist named Charles Burr, mutates, growing spikes all over his body, and his skin transforming into an exoskeleton. Dom quickly grabs his watch, and he and Jane quickly retreat while emptying what bullets they have into the charging, mutated Burr. As soon as they jump off the ship, Burr erupts, spewing acid in all directions, obliterating his own ship in the process. The ocean waters keep Dom and Jane safe from the explosion and chemicals. Fortunately, Dom’s amphibious vehicle was at a safe distance from the explosion, so they both climb aboard and drive back on land. Jane decides to tell Dom what she had kept from him. She tells him that she works for a non-government, anti-bioterrorism organization called the Progenitor Viral Resistance. Knowing that he can now officially trust Jane, he pulls off his helmet, showing her his face for the first time. At first, she is shocked at the sight of his eyes, but he explains to her about the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Before Dom continues his explanation, Jane asks Dom for his cell phone and calls the PVR leader, known as The Vaccinator. Jane puts the phone on speaker phone, so Dom can openly explain HEV to both Jane and the Vaccinator. Dom drives Jane and Felicia to the PVR’s main headquarters (after Jane tells gives him the directions of where it is), and agrees to work with the Vaccinator, while having Felicia under PVR care, so he doesn’t have to worry about her safety on his dangerous missions. After obtaining a few more HEV samples (these times, without any progenitor-virus interference), he and Jane fly to the Amazon Rain Forest on The Vaccinator’s private jet to obtain one of the last samples. In the dense jungle, he and Jane are forced to fight more T-Virus infected animals, to his disgust. Once he finds the specific location of the sample, however, all there is a dug-out pit. Using his heightened senses, Dom realizes that the HEV sample was stolen not long ago, so it still must be around the area. When tracking down the thief, he and Jane meet a girl who is about the same age as him, named Levi Holiday. She tells them that someone is trying to capture her, and she needs to leave the forest. Dom promises her that he will keep her safe and escort her out of Brazil, but he has to find a vital possession of his, first. Not long into the search for the thief, they are attacked by a giant cobra. Dom knocks Levi away from the cobra's strike, and the cobra sinks a third of its fangs into his left arm. Screaming in pain, he fires an Anti-B.O.W. gas grenade, which was given by the Vaccinator, at the cobra’s head, temporarily knocking it out. Now poisoned, Dom begins to experience early symptoms of the cobra’s venom. Fortunately for him, he only experiences minor dizziness, due to the HEV's maintenance. When Dom yells at Jane and Levi to prepare to leave the country, Tony Wesker makes his appearance. Tony tells Dom that he has an antidote to the snake’s venom, as well as the HEV sample, and will give him both if he defeats him in a close quarters combat match. Hearing this, the weakened Dom attacks Tony. With luck and Tony's slight carelessness, Dom successfully defeats (but doesn't kill) Tony. Tony throws a smoke grenade and disappears with his pet snake. At first, Dom thinks that he was cheated, but then sees the HEV sample and the antidote. Taking a few deep breaths after taking the antidote, Dom leaves South America with Jane and Levi. Trivia *It would have been more logical for the divers to leave Jane for the Neptunes to finish off. However, they brought her with them for the purpose of raping her. Category:Games